dnd_pangaeafandomcom-20200214-history
Elondria
The youngest of the seven great nations of Pangaea, Elondria was formed in 987PD as a merger of the previously solitary city states of Elorem, Treille and Cosana, under the banners of the human Lord Elgas Thaenos. The kingdom is remarkable for its abolishment of religion and its enforcement of mutual respect among its people – a stance which has proved difficult to police and caused friction with its immediate neighbour of Kalos in what would come to be known as The Godless War. THE THREE TENETS Elondria was infamously built upon three tenets agreed by its founding leaders. These tenets have been the cause of much conflict with neighbouring Kalos, and some minor discontent among the populace. They are as follows: # To respect all peoples # To put one's country before oneself # To know no God above Man Citizens are held to these tenets above all else, with repeat offenders often being publicly punished or, in extreme cases, executed. Friction between the capital and the more recent additions of Fayon and Affeton is commonly generated with regards to these tenets - the third in particular which forbids open worship and preaching of gods. ENVIRONMENT Elondria as a whole takes the shape of a peninsula, attached only to the main landmass of Pangaea by a narrow border with Kalos. The terrain of Elondria is mostly flat, grassy plains and small clumps of forest and is predominately bordered by steep cliffs dropping to either the North or South Seas, or the Santian Gulf to the east. The centre of Elondria is dominated by a series of large but gently sloped hills known as the Cascades. These serve as a starting point for several minor rivers and streams, as well as the Great Elus – the broad river which bisects the country westward until it meets the capital city of Elorem at the mouth of the North Sea. Beyond the Great Elus, the only major body of water within Elondria is Lake Fayon – an immense landlocked lake at the southern tip of the country from which the nearby city of Fayon draws its name. VASSALISED CITIES Elondria was formed from the union of three large cities which adorn the kingdom’s northern coast – the sprawling capital city of Elorem, the Halfling city of Cosana and the northern trade hub Treille. As this union grew in military and economic might, five other cities were either absorbed or subjugated into Elondrian rule. Leseroia and Briadon were the first to bend the knee, in 989PD and 990PD respectively. Corylon was forcefully brought into the fold in 1004PD, after several years of failed negotiation. In 1021PD, the Dwarvern city of Fayon eventually agreed to accept Elondrian rule under the provision that their right to worship their gods was protected. This right would eventually be rescinded in 1067PD, causing ongoing unrest amongst its peoples. Most recently, in 1081PD in the border city of Affeton opted to enter Elondrian rule as a response to threats from the Kalosian military. This would eventually come to be seen as the spark which started The Godless War. ECONOMIC RELATIONS Elondria has long maintained strong trade relations with its neighbours. In its early years, caravans would often travel into the kingdom, packed full of Karosian ores and gemstones. Meanwhile, Elorem and Treille would often be visited by merchant ships from the port towns of Ehrsbachia, bringing exotic fibres and woods as well as hand-crafted trinkets and jewellery. Corylon and Briadon also maintained busy trade routes with the easternmost cities of Santia to the point where the cities both took on many aspects of Santian culture. In the advent of the Godless War, many of these trade routes were shut down, as outsider nations were unwilling to take sides in the conflict. Since the wars end, though, those links have resumed once again, with Santian-Elondrian trade in particular flourishing. WARTIME HISTORY The first hundred years of Elondrian’s history were fairly peaceful. The initial union of cities is considered by historians to be a response to Elorem’s growing military might, but no real conflict occurred until the siege of Corylon in the winter of 1003PD. The siege lasted barely two months – Corylon being more of a market city with little military power of its own – before the council which lead the city acquiesced to King Thaenos’ requests. The following years advanced peacefully, although Elondria always maintained a sizable military presence both in its cities and on its borders. It wasn’t until 1092PD, under the early reign of the current King’s father King Elias Thaenos II, that perhaps the most important event in Elondria’s short history began - the Karosian-Elondrian conflict known as the Godless War. PROMINENT FACTIONS The Magisterium '''– advisors to the King, his Dukes and local Lords since the birth of Elondria. With headquarters in Treille, these trained arcanists wield a lot of power both political and mystical. '''The Mendolian Archive – formed in 1055PD by renowned scholar Abrus Mendolian, this secretive faction collects historical scripture and exists purely for the pursuit of knowledge. Though Mendolian is presumed long-dead, his followers continue to devoutly follow his teachings from their private library in Affeton. The Conclave of Blades – considered to be a myth, this guild of trained assassins works in the shadows to remove any threats to the King. CURRENT POPULATIONS 'Elorem '– 22,000, predominately Human, ruled by King Jarett Thaenos. 'Treille '– 17,000, predominately Human, ruled by Duke Oberic Ferric. 'Briadon '– 13,000, predominately Human (growing mixed), ruled by Duke Matthias Morgrane. 'Corylon '– 12,000, mixed (leaning towards Human), ruled by Duke Abron Carys. 'Fayon '– 8,500, predominately Dwarf (some Halfling and Human), ruled by Duke Garth Blackwall. 'Leseroia '– 7,000, predominately Human (growing Halfling and Dwarf), ruled by Duke Revis Florian. 'Affeton '– 7,000, predominately Human (growing mixed), ruled by Duke Davil Hightower. 'Cosana '– 6,000 predominately Halfling (some Human and Dwarf), ruled by Duke Pius Brayne. *